flashtrekfandomcom-20200214-history
Defensive Cruisers
Defensive Cruisers are the most common vessels in the game. They are the Jack-of-all-trades, run-out-the-mill vessels. Averagely priced so they are relativly easy to get too, these can be equipped with some types of heavy weapons and are fast and reliable vessels. Ferengi Vagabond *Hull: 250 *Shields: 300 *Propulsion: Warp Drive *Mass: 4500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 150 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Disruptor Cannon *Secondary Weapon: Polaron Torpedo *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Deadly The Ferengi Vagabond is the ultimate short-range hit-and-run vessel. It is capable of equipping pulse cannons and dual disruptor turrets for the one of the best terror run packages a mid-tier cruiser can provide. Fast and maneuverable, it is agile enough to avoid some torpedoes even at sublight speeds, Making escapes after destroying a station is easy. The shield resistance is among the highest for ships of its size and class. Vulcan C'thia * Hull: 300 *Shields: 300 *Propulsion: Warp Drive *Mass: 4500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 350 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Plasma Phaser *Secondary Weapon: None *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Deadly The Vulcan C'thia is one of the strongest defensive cruisers, although a bit lacking in maneuverability. Almost as good as the Vagabond in combat with Average range. Kingston-class *Hull: 80 *Shields: 200 *Propulsion: Warp Drive *Mass: 4500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 500 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Type VII Phaser *Secondary Weapon: None *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Fair The Kingston-class is not much of a defensive cruiser, as its hull is fairly weak. Actually, it is more of a transport. It is suited for small-scale piracy as it has a shield rating of 200. The maneuverability is terrible this ship cant turn for anything. if you find yourself in this thing in a fight you caused.... prepare to die... unless of course you have good weapons and are good at running. Vega-class * Hull: 250 *Shields: 300 *Propulsion: Warp Drive *Mass: 6000 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 40 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Dual Pulse Phasers *Secondary Weapon: Photon Torpedo *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Deadly Essentially a human Varient on the vagabond with More mass and less Cargo Capacity. it can also be compared to a weaker version of the Defiant-class; it may be tiny, but it's a terror! Aries-class * Hull: 100 *Shields: 100 *Propulsion: Warp Drive *Mass: 4500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 200 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Type XIV Phaser *Secondary Weapon: Photon Torpedo *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Fair An average ship for the average job for the average pilot. This is technically a low-level vessel, but is still good for planetery defense. Romulan Norexan * Hull: 250 *Shield: 300 *Propulsion: Warp Drive *Mass: 6000 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 100 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Disruptor Cannon *Secondary Weapon: Plasma Torpedo *Special Weapon: Cloaking Device *Combat Rating: Deadly Good range and decent maneuverability make this a desirable ship. It's the Romulan version of the Vagabond! It is meant for Defensive deployments, and is also a good escort if you decide to build a fleet. Norway-Class * Hull: 200 *Shield: 350 *Propulsion: Warp Drive *Mass: 4500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 100 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Type XIV Phaser *Secondary Weapon: Photon Torpedo *Combat Rating: Deadly This ship has good range and a good weapons platform. There is a fine balance in this ship, meaning that any extra power to any system will make it a spec. ops vessel. For example, high energy in sheilds can make it almost as tough as battleships or command ships. This little ship is very good in any role and even capable of taking down a Klingon Vor'Cha class heavy cruiser. Tarellian Cruiser * Hull: 300 *Shield: 250 *Propulsion: Warp Drive *Mass: 4500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 800 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Particle Beam *Secondary Weapon: Photon Torpedo *Special Weapon: Cloaking Device *Combat Rating: Deadly This vessel uses NO antimatter and has good weapons and decent defenses. An added bonus is that this ship comes with a particle beam and a cloaking device! Delpin Cruiser *Hull: 300 *Shields: 400 *Propulsion: Warp Drive *Mass: 6000 Tonnes *Cargo: 200 Tonnes *Stock primary weapon: Particle Beam. The Delpin Cruiser is classified as a "Defensive" Cruiser. However this ship is highly manuverable, has great Fuel Economy, and can mount all weapons including the Transphasic Torpedo and The Cutting Beam. the ability of this ship to mount heavier weapons typically reserved for larger ships in a cruiser platform makes it a must have. However if your not careful it can be a bit of a Glass cannon. Category:Cruisers